For many years the support for bee foundations has consisted of two end bars, a top cross bar and a bottom cross bar. These four bars were originally all made of wood and were jointed into a rectangular framework by nailing. Examples of such support frames can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,725,448 and 1,782,202 and in the yearly supply catalogs of Dadant and Sons of Hamilton, Ill.
Recently such end bars have been made from plastic material because plastic end bars are light in weight, strong, durable easy to clean, etc. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,182 shows an end bar made from plastic which is presently being marketed. In this type of end bar the ends of wooden cross bars are press-fitted into the two sockets located in each end bar. However, since it is sometimes difficult to maintain the dimensions of the end of a wooden cross bar within the precise tolerances desired, the cross bar may fit too loosely in a socket of the end bar, with the result that the wooden cross bar may become disconnected from the end bar during normal handling and use. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an end bar that has locking means which will inhibit dislodgement of the wooden cross bar from the end bar.